The present invention relates to a fabric covered book cover having front and back leafboards and a spine wherein both leafboards are covered with a fabric material. One characteristic feature of the book cover is that the spine includes a plurality of longitudinal parallel seams which permit the spine to curl slightly and to fit comfortably in the cupped palm of the hand.
Previously, many binders, notebooks and similar school products were covered with rigid board members having relatively sharp edges to protect the contents contained therein. The rigid board kept papers and other materials unwrinkled and unexposed to elements which could stain or damage the papers or other materials. However, the rigid boards made it difficult to carry the binder when carrying other books and materials, and also provided limited decorative effects. The board members would often press into the skin on the arms when a large number of books and binders were cradled between the arms for carriage which was painful.
Recently, there has been a need to design school products which have decorative covers, and additionally are resilient, durable, reusable, easily carried, etc.